


Puppy Love

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, No Romance, Surprise Kissing, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone annoys the wolf-girl of the Avengers, & the one rare occasion she gives into the bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Avengers... Sadly ;-; But enjoy nonetheless! ಥ⌣ಥ

Steve watched Nessie as she slept on the couch, he enjoyed watching her sleep. It reminded him of a puppy by the way she curled up, hands tucked under her chin, legs pulled as close as possible to her body, & her... _tail_. It was the same dark brown as her hair,  & it was super fluffy, just like a wolf's. Steve remembers on a rare occasion when Nessie had allowed him to brush her tail with a special brush perfectly designed for the fine hair of her furry appendage... In other words, a dog brush.

"... If I could just..." Steve trailed off, trying to will his hand from touching her tail. He released his pent up breath the moment when his fingertips brushed the fur. "So soft." He whispered wide eyed, not noticing how the tail twitched. Steve ran his fingers gently through the fur, being careful not to pull any of the hair. The patriotic man didn't notice the fact that the tail was beginning to bristle, nor the fact a pair of striking, inhuman lime green eyes watched him. Pupils narrowed like an animal's at the invasion of its space.

"What do you think you're doing Rogers?" Nessie asked incredulously, using her arms to push herself into an upright position. Steve didn't acknowledge her until she abruptly moved her tail to rest securely, & safely behind her.

"I can't touch your tail?" Steve says sounding a bit sad & offended. Her eye twitched, & she sat up better to cross her legs & look at the super soldier.

"No, you can't. Last time you did, gum got stuck in my fur." Nessie says remembering that horrid day Tony walked in her room with a pair of shears. The billionaire, playboy philanthropist apologized profusely, _surprisingly_ , through the entire ordeal of hacking away at her tail fur. "It took weeks... _Weeks_..." She shivered at the vivid nightmare.

"That wasn't my fault... Completely." Steve pointed out, knowing Nessie didn't care.

"Nope. You can't touch- what the fu- Cap! Get the hell off!" Nessie yelled as the soldier sat on her, pressing her into the couch. She tried moving her arms & uselessly kicked her legs in a feeble attempt to free herself, with of course, no prevail. Steve managed to find the dog brush & began to run it through her tail, hearing her gasp, & her face imbedded itself into the couch. Nessie barely managed to muffle her surprised/pleased moan. This was why no one was allowed to touch her tail, more or less brush it. It was kind of an erogenous zone.

"See? You like it, kinda like a dog, or in your case, a wolf would." Steve said sounding proud of himself. He smiled triumphantly, like a kid who won a baseball game or something. Nessie growled lowly, lifting her head long enough to say:

"If only you knew."


End file.
